1. Technical Field
The following disclosures relate to a printing apparatus, a mobile terminal, and a computer-readable recording medium storing instructions to be executed by the mobile terminal.
2. Related Art
Recently, in order to enable communication between mobile terminals such as a smartphone, a tablet PC and a device having a printing function, a plurality of wireless communication methods are generally employed. Examples of such a wireless communication method is Bluetooth® which is a registered trademark of Bluetooth sig, Inc., Wi-Fi® which is a registered trademark of Wi-Fi Alliance, an NFC which is an abbreviation for a Near Field Communication, and the like. Further, a handover technique is suggested to make use of the plurality of wireless communication methods. For example, the NFC is used to establish a wireless communication between a mobile terminal and the printing device at an initial stage, and then, making use of the NFC communication, the communication method is switched to another method with which data can be transmitted/received at a higher speed than the NFC.
For example, given that a first communication device and a second communication device are to transmit/receive data, the first communication device first obtains a communication method and an encryption method from the second communication device using the NFC wireless communication. If the obtained communication method and the encryption method match the communication method and the encryption method of the first communication device, the first and second communication devices start the data communication using the communication method of which speed is higher than the NFC.